The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:    H. W. Bode, ‘Network Analysis and Feedback Amplifier Design,’ D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc., Princeton, N.J.; 1945;    H. J. Carlin, ‘A new approach to gain bandwidth problems,’ IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, vol. CAS-24, no. 4, pp. 170-175, April 1977;    H. J. Carlin and B. S. Yarman, Wideband Circuit Design, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1997;    E. H. Newman, ‘Real frequency wide-band impedance matching with nonminimum reactance equalizers,’ IEEE Trans. Antennas and Propagation, vol. 53, no. 11, pp. 3597-3603, November 2005.